


珠光

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Diary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 25年后，我找到了父亲的日记本和他的爱人。





	珠光

亲爱的日记，这是我拿到这本牛皮封面记事本的第一天，父亲教我要养成写日记开导自己的习惯。这实在不太容易，从以往的影视作品来看，善写日记的都是心思细腻敏感又狂躁的作家，不分男女，读下去都觉有被卷入漩涡的危险。倒是父亲，都给名享海外的摇滚乐队写下过什么歌词呢？It’s not safe. All yellow birds are sleeping. Cos the air’s not fit for breathing.美则美矣，但天啊，对他来说，世界上有什么是勉强算得上安全的地方？

昨天和他去从前常去的小洋房喝下午茶，吧台那儿原来总躺着只大狗，懒懒散散地把爪子搭在木台阶上，任人揉捏，这次去也不见了踪影。狗屋里摆着好几瓶清洁剂，没有金色的毛。……大概就是这样，烤得焦脆的松饼浇上一圈槐花蜜后仍同三年前一般好吃。父亲经过三四间装饰得各有不同的房间，最后懒洋洋地在开了两扇大窗户的矮沙发上倒下来。门边挂着大大的立体世界地图，化石一样的风化效果，我对面还有一幅小岛样式的图画。看了约三秒钟，我问父亲：那是不是大洋洲？他哑然。我自己反应过来，大喊：北极洲！…不对不对，是南极洲。父亲大笑：北极没有大陆。我赧然，这个男人，分明自己更加没有头绪，缺乏地理常识。听斎宫叔叔说，父亲年轻时常飞到欧洲去独自处理事务，那些年积攒下的经验全都随着发白的头发一同消逝在韶光岁月中了吗？这么一看，我也是有些用文字发泄心情的天分在，父亲就是那个曾经荣光过而今身形完美的活靶子。

既然是父亲的提议，以后的日记就多写写他吧，好记录他不凡的日常。

 

亲爱的日记，今天是新学期的注册日，父亲拿来一捆牛皮纸要给我包书皮，色泽手感同你的封面相差不远。他帮我包书皮是小学开始的习惯，有一年学期报道的那天我抱着刚发下来的课本到同学家玩，他妈妈端上一盘冰西瓜要我们用勺子挖着吃，我可从没这么文雅地吃过西瓜。随后她变魔法似的把焕然一新的课本铺在书桌上，让我们挑自己喜欢的封皮，有大朵玫瑰映在浅褐色的底上，也有白紫相间的铁线莲，我最钟意南瓜和橘子的那一本。同学的妈妈品味审美都有些父亲的影子，父亲也喜欢在不必要的地方穷讲究。插在床脚的小夜灯隔三差五一换，一开始可爱到甚至有点梦幻的小蘑菇成了现在黑色的倒挂蝙蝠——我怀疑那是父亲在注视着我的暗示。

他做纸工艺品的手艺比我还不如，在挑选封皮纸上却极其用心。有次他陪我去买送给朋友的礼物，在包装那一环卡了半天，非得选到合衬暗蓝底和金色菊花的绸带。他说：包装是礼物到达对方手里时最要紧的东西，打开盒子之后的惊喜都比不上拿捏观察包装时的欢欣。到底是chase过国民女神的人，在揣摩心思上我还有二十年要追赶。

 

亲爱的日记，和父亲吵了一架，今天不说他。

安子阿姨从瑞士寄了一大盒杏仁黑巧来，她这几年带的乐队巡演开到北欧去，中途在内陆歇脚。上次回来后我也买了个大大的地球仪摆在书架上，略泛黄的颜色正好完美融入父亲选的橡木家具里，在和日本隔了一个洲两个洋的北半球上，有我最喜欢的安子阿姨。听说安子阿姨上高中时就是好几支偶像组合的实习制作人，在同时带的几支乐队里父亲是年纪最大的（好像也是最难管理的），有些叔叔现在也常来我们家做客，下次向他们要个签名？

 

亲爱的日记，十年后你一定身价万千，封底那几个龙飞凤舞的签名是不是过于难以辨认？最上面的是父亲以前乐队里的后辈……万万没想到，那个大神、那个大神居然是父亲的学弟！原来羽风叔叔常说的小狗就是大神晃牙！这超现实的认知差点叫我在他面前出糗，天，平日里父亲都是如何看待我房间里这些海报的！他是不是在暗笑？不，他不会。但他也真是太过分了，如此近水楼台的机会，应该早些帮我要到Killer乐队的限定首刷专辑和签名T恤……也许那正是对他而言最羞耻的事。

大神给我看了父亲以前的场照，难以相信台上那个让我想一脚踹到音箱底下去的狂妄自大的男人，和现在正在厨房里煮意大利面的父亲是同一个人。多亏了羽风叔叔组织的这场聚会，我才终于窥见被父亲锁起来的一隅。谢谢你，羽风叔叔！

 

亲爱的日记，我在父亲的日记本里发现了一个神秘代码，R。

……老实说我下意识地以为这是父亲的水仙情结，他和R出游不至天明不归，和R在深夜的校园里扮鬼吓人，与R一起被整所学校敌视。R看起来就是父亲在这世上的另一个影子，同他言说体己话，行事风格都带着父亲的影子。倘若不是斎宫叔叔他们的话，我是万想不到第三人的。断断续续看来这情缘至少绵延有七八年，但是始终没有什么像样的称呼出现。例如那一次，在高中的最后一个夏天，父亲和R抛开其他人从二次会上溜走，挽起裤管，提着鞋子渡过海岸线。

R说：想和你死在这里。

这合该不是父亲第一次被人诉说以甜蜜的殉情邀请，但接下来的反应却大大出乎我的意料。父亲说：我也想。对方爽朗地哈哈大笑起来，惊飞逗留在礁石上的鸥鸟，海之家门口的小狗也汪汪地叫起来。R说：那可不行，你一定要充满力量地活下去，像五月里的玫瑰那样冷酷又娇妍。这下我都能猜到父亲会说什么。他说：五月的玫瑰？可我只想做你一人的玫瑰，只要你的目光永久地停留在我身上，不管在天涯海角，我就总会是独属于你的。

可叹的年轻人，我合上父亲的日记本后心扉里净是对R的幻想。他该是怎样的少年？在父亲就读的那所男校里，得是多么出众的天人之姿才能牢牢占据父亲的视野数年？

 

亲爱的日记，R就像山崖间骤然生长出的野百合一样，兀地在我这安了家。思来想去，就我所知，父亲最亲密的友人里没一个符合他日记里那个出格的形象。凛月叔叔倒是R字开头，可就凭这么点关系，我不敢鲁莽地去问他，虽然他铁定会笑嘻嘻地同我抖落父亲过去那些大大小小的蠢事。在游乐园里穿一整天的玩偶服，就为了正大光明地背着恋人在游玩设施上留影，搞怪地从其他游客手里夺走蛋黄酱热狗。那几张照片现在还封在最精致的相册里……我还挺惊异的，尽管家里的木柴都是父亲亲自劈的，但看到他背起身高直逼他本人的恋人时，还是会想，父亲真像熊一样……

下午看到父亲大学时的日记里提到，他收到R寄来的法拉王后种子，暂且先种在公寓里，待日后搬了家再移走。父亲是个极其恋旧的人，瞧他把高中时代的日记保存得如此完好，想来前院的月季都是他从那时就养到现在的，年纪比我还大。去年父亲种了新的抓破美人脸，我之前想不太明白家里的花为何总是那样红，那样撕裂，那样不像花，现在大概能猜到一点。他一定是在寻找某个人的身影。

 

亲爱的日记，羽风叔叔又来找父亲了。父亲坐在壁炉前沉着脸，怪吓人的。但羽风叔叔是天底下最不怕他的人，听他自己说，以前组乐队的时候，他因为偷懒被父亲用各种外人完全发现不了的手段惩罚过好几次。我懂的，这也是为什么朋友们来家里总是会感慨父亲的和蔼可亲，把我平时对他的怨怼抛到他刚替我们支起来的炭烤炉子里去。嗬，捏造精巧的面具，父亲的拿手好戏。

羽风叔叔邀请父亲周一进城去同其他工作上的朋友聚会，再谈下一首商用曲的事务。连我都听出来，他大概是要给父亲摆鸿门宴，又搞什么绝不可能提起父亲兴致的惊喜。我顺势央求父亲捎上我，到城里的剧院看新戏，同学们说这次好不容易有原版卡司来巡演，错过就不知道要再等到几时。父亲皱着眉最后还是答应了。其实他很少这么阴沉过，最近一次他心情不佳是晚归喝醉了酒，我提前冲好的蜂蜜水被他扫回厨房，整一副痛失保险金的样子。平时父亲都带着笑待人，邮递员对他都比我温柔几分，他真正大动肝火的时刻还要往上数到发现我偷翻抽屉那天……算了，写了伤心。

期待下周的话剧。

 

亲爱的日记，这是父亲第一次主动让我一个人晚上回郊区的家，怎么说呢……一点都开心不起来，他把从前的日记都锁起来了，没意思。

来谈谈晚上的话剧，舞台装置完美地再现了网状虚拟世界的脆弱和美感，那个莫男莫女的主演塑造了一个不完美的赛博上帝，同学们迷恋的应该是祂似有若无的色情劲，我是看不出多少来……影音室里最燥的片子是父亲以前录下来的演唱会现场，想想都丢人，我也是时候迎来“青春期”了吧？说回主演，之前看到杂志介绍日日树涉的时候还以为是艺名，没想到居然是本名，从名字开始就透露着股不可思议的气息。差不多和父亲一般大，但展现出来的却是新鲜朝露般的柔韧，如果说父亲是日暮的猫头鹰，他就是清晨的蜂鸟同黄昏城市边际火烧云的结合体，宛如原野那样肆无忌惮地袒露自己。

刚刚在父亲的书架上找到了个小玩意儿，放在顶上吊兰旁边有一本旅游杂志那么高的折纸秋千，高到我从没注意到过。赌上羽风叔叔答应过的机械键盘，这一定是R做的，除了R我想不到第二个让不擅手工的父亲留下这么巨大纪念品的人。经历整整两个月的探寻和搜证，我简直要化身成父亲最贴身的窥私狂，比他以往的私生饭更癫狂，放大镜都快塞他的床头缝里去了。

 

亲爱的日记，父亲到现在都没回来。不过这也让我有了个意外收获，邮递员把信件全数转交给了我，相信他不会察觉到我比以往更火热的视线。航空信盖着外国邮戳，邮票花色出奇的美艳，具体是什么我也不想再回忆。没有署名，信封上画着两只可爱的小鸽子，对方还悉心地上了点水彩，点下去的红色颜料像白嫦娥彩里的一抹粉红一样微微颤动。

父亲回来了。

亲爱的日记，我要为从前的误解向父亲道歉，先在纸上练练，总好过直接莽撞地到他跟前去说：对不起，我以前总以为你没有爱过人，包括我。

他昨晚带回来的是个惊人的真相。我躲在餐厅里听他们门廊上吵架，无非是你一去经年，我早已不再想你，一派胡言，既然已经不再想我，就把院子里的花都除掉。说完还冲去作势就要踩下去，我的心霎时吊了起来，幸好父亲一把抱住他往屋里搬。不得不说父亲的神力关键时刻还挺管用的，虽然场面混乱到连我这个还没走上恋爱战场的人都觉得尴尬。

我适时地从餐厅送去刚烤好的覆盆子曲奇，缓解漂浮在他们之间可视化的焦虑。此时我已经有九成的把握那个像章鱼一样赖在我家沙发上的男人就是R，他过长的头发同我的想象有些出入，在已完成的画作里他有着水仙与香雪兰混合起来的眼睛，但近距离一看他还是更像父亲精心挑选过的抓破美人脸。

父亲说：这是你爸爸。我登时就傻了。他补充道：这是你的新爸爸。日日树涉笑起来：昨晚你坐在第三排对不对？我一看到就认出来了，对不起，一散场你就走了，本来想和你一起去找零的，没想到他直接就把你赶回家了。零刚把你领回家我就接到了海外工作的通知，没来得及好好培养感情，你是不是都忘了我长什么模样？哈哈哈，答案显而易见。他自顾自地笑起来，想必当时也是这样自顾自地离开，自顾自地成为舞台上万人瞩目的百变聚光灯。

父亲从福利院里牵着我的手走出来，给了我新的姓名。他找到时机插进一句话：也没说好和你成家。爸爸扭过头去瞪他：那我现在就走了。在我看来父亲还是个恋爱初心者，简单又透明。

我问父亲R是什么意思。爸爸飞快地替他答了：是玫瑰的R哦。我还没来得及点下头，他就马上跟来句：明天去钓鱼好不好？

 

亲爱的日记，我怕现在不记下来回来就全忘了，因为爸爸是个太过热烈的人。亲爱的日记，我也想去寻找我的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 之所以主要作为父亲形象出现的是零，大概是觉得他很有向往被家庭所束缚的感觉。出于道德洁癖，思来想去最后还是选择了领养孩子。


End file.
